The Marauder's Jacket
by PruePotter
Summary: Remus sends Harry a special jacket in Marauder history. Harry learns a little more about himself and his history. Told in James and Harry's POV. Now Book 6 compliant. Ficlet
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and don't pretend to do so.

**January, 1977**

James dodged Lily's question again for the fifth time as they walked around the Great Lake. This was their third lap around and James had yet to say anything.

"James Potter!" Lily said sharply. "James, we have N.E.W.Ts soon. We should be studying. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

Lily took his hand and squeezed.

James, whose head had previously been down came up, stared into the distance and Lily was sure that he wasn't seeing anything. "My mum," he croaked. "She's in the hospital."

Lily gasped. "Oh, James. I'm so sorry. What's wrong?"

"She, uh, got this feeling that my dad was in danger when he went on a raid and followed him. She lost sight of him and was caught by surprise and attacked from the back," James said.

"Oh, honey," Lily said soothingly.

James stopped and turned to her. "I need a favor."

"Anything," Lily swore.

"Promise me that you will **never** put yourself in danger," James said urgently.

Lily froze. "James-."

"Promise!"

Lily shook her head. "We're in a war, James! I can't promise that."

James brought Lily to him and put his chin on the top of her mop of red hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, baby."

"You'll never have to find out. I'm not going anywhere. **That** I can promise you," Lily promised.

James pulled back. He reached into his cloak and took out a shrunken bundle. He restored it to full size and handed it to Lily. "Here. I was going to give this to you a while ago, but…"

Lily opened the parcel and smiled when she saw what was inside. She pulled out the red and gold jacket and held it up. "My, my, could this be the infamous 'Marauder's Jacket'?"

"Yes," James said. "Yes it is."

Lily giggled. "Put it on?" she asked, handing him the jacket as she turned around and held her hair out of the way.

James shrugged the jacket on her and kissed her neck as he put her hair back in place. "Perfect fit," he whispered.

Lily turned around and smiled brilliantly. "I love you James."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too."

_**Exactly 20 years later…**_

Harry felt Hermione slide her arms around him as he stared at Dumbledore's coffin. He tried not to cry, but the simple gesture made him do so. He should've been embarrassed, but Hermione just had this presence about her and Harry knew he was capable of anything with her by his side.

"Harry," she whispered. She walked around to his front and wrapped her arms around his neck. If anyone had walked by, they would assume the two were dating, but their relationship had always been close.

"I can't let him down," Harry said.

"You never could," Hermione said. "Dumbledore was never disappointed in you."

"I'm going to fight him soon."

It had been on the back of her mind. Even through all the training and research, she new the day when Harry went to fight Voldemort would come. Even when Mrs. Weasley insisted they return to school, and all the times they snuck out to search for horocruxes, Hermione had always pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I know," was all she said.

"I don't want you to come," Harry said.

Hermione backed away, hurt. "Harry-."

"Look," he interrupted. "Sirius died, Dumbledore died, even Lupin almost died. Hermione, I would never be able to do this if I thought you were in any type of danger. You can't ask me to let you walk into it."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "**You** can't ask **me** to let you go into this by yourself. It's selfish and I won't allow it."

Hermione-."

"No, you listen to me, Harry James Potter," Hermione snapped. "I love you and I'm going to be there for you. _Always_."

Harry smiled and took her hand and began to circle the lake. "I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"Of course not," Hermione grinned. She bumped him with her hip. "Are you ever going to tell me what was in the package Lupin sent you this morning?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just. It was about my mum and dad, and I just-."

""It's okay. But I'm dieing here, please tell me," Hermione begged.

"Actually," Harry stopped and took out a shrunken parcel from his cloak. He unshrunk it and gave it to her. "Open it."

Hermione opened the package and lit up with delight as she saw the jacket. "Merlin," she breathed. "I heard Sirius and Lupin talking about it once. The Marauder's Jacket."

"It's yours," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes darted up to him. "Oh no, Harry. I couldn't. Besides, you ad Ginny-."

"Ginny?" Harry snorted. "Until the war is over, you're the most "special lady" in my life. So it's yours."

"If I take it, I'm not giving it back," Hermione warned.

"Good, so put it on," Harry said.

Hermione handed him the jacket and turned around so he could put it on.

He kissed her cheek after and smiled. "Perfect fit. It's weird; you're the exact same size my mum was."

Hermione turned around and gasped when she saw her name being magically written under Lily Evans'. "Oh, Harry, thank you."

"My pleasure," Harry assured her.

"So I was thinking," Hermione said as they walked on.

"Hmm?"

"Since we've snuck out just, oh so many times," Hermione started.

Harry grinned and looked at her. "**Hermione Granger** is asking to **sneak out**? Wow, where are the flying pigs?"

"Funny," Hermione sneered. "No, but seriously, I figured that maybe we could go to a concert in London."

"Concert?"

"Some new group. Spice Girls?" Hermione guessed.

Harry laughed. "Wow, we really are a bad influence on you."

"Ah, but you love it."

"Solemnly swear," Harry promised.

**Okay, so, practically COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. In the first version, there was no conflict or anything. It was pure fluff. James gave it to Lily in her dorm room. Um…Harry gave one to Hermione and one to Ginny because Remus sent him James' jacket and Sirius'. Also, Harry and Hermione were dating, but they're not in this one. Yeah, better grammar. Better dialogue. Better everything really. So, review review! I'd love to hear what you think about this new version!**


	2. Jacket

**October, 1977**

Sunday afternoon meant one thing in the Gryffindor Tower: the Marauder's were in session. It was completely normal to hear crashes and random burst of laughter. Maybe an explosion or two, to complete the day as well.

Lily looked up from her homework and rolled her eyes when she heard a body dropping to the floor. She turned to look at her friend Emma. "The Marauder's are such morons."

Emma nodded. "Even Remus, who is somewhat normal, is a moron, too."

"Yeah, but you liiiikkkkeeee him," sang Margaret.

"Ah, Maggie," Emma blushed, looking around frantically to see if anyone heard.

"Rumor has it that he liiiikkkkeeees you too," Lily sang.

"Ugh! You both are going to drive me barmy," Emma said before dropping her head onto the table.

"That's going to bruise," Margaret said. "Now, no one is going to want you."

Lily and Margaret laughed while Emma stomped upstairs to cover her new bruise with make-up.

"You're both slags!" Emma cried on her way up.

That only made Lily and Margaret laugh harder.

"Okay, gentlemen, any new business?" James asked once the group stopped laughing at Peter's bruise after Peter fell off his bed a moment ago.

"I have an idea," Remus began.

"If it has to do with liking Evans' friend, then we don't want to hear it," Sirius told Remus.

Remus blushed and threw a Bertie Bott bean at Sirius. "Shut up, Padfoot."

"Oh, _Emma_," Sirius mocked and began hugging himself and pretending to kiss someone. "Oh, _Emma_!"

James had tears running down his face from laughter and even Peter smirked at Remus. Sirius was now rolling all over the floor making lewd remarks and sounds.

"Okay, quit it!" Remus cried. "I'm never telling you guys anything, ever again."

"Ah, Moony, don't be like that," James said. "Seriously, what new business did you have?"

"I was thinking we should make something to preserve our legacy," Remus said.

Sirius was now at attention. "I'm liking it. Go on."

"A jacket," Remus continued. "The Marauder's Jacket."

Sirius stared into space. "Red and gold, naturally."

"Naturally," James said.

"Marauder's plastered across the back," Sirius continued.

"Of course," Peter agreed.

"And the name of a hot babe on the front," Sirius ended, grinning madly.

"Actually," Remus said, hesitantly.

"What?" Sirius barked.

"Maybe, instead of just a 'hot babe', we can have, just one girl. As in, choose one girl," Remus said.

"That's boring," Sirius complained.

"Makes sense," James disagreed. "I mean, Remus is in loooovvveeee with that Emma girl. He'd put her name on it-."

"-and she'd wear it," Remus finished.

Sirius pouted. "Fine, but I don't have someone to wear mine."

"I thought you liked that Margaret girl," Peter said, confused.

Sirius' eyes widened. "I told you that in **strictest **confidence, Wormtail!"

"Oops," Peter flushed.

James turned to face Sirius slowly. "You told Wormtail? And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Prongs," Sirius said sheepishly.

James lunged at Sirius and they began to wrestle on the ground.

Remus turned to Peter. "Well, Wormy. I guess we're the only normal ones left.

Peter nodded. "I'm I complete agreement, Moony."

He always was, Remus thought in mild disgust.

_**19 years and 9 months later…**_

Ginny frowned when she saw a flash of gold and red. It looked like Hermione, but where did she get the jacket? Ginny ran up to Hermione. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and smiled at Ginny. "Hello Ginny."

Ginny stared at Hermione jacket. "Where on earth did you get that jacket? I thought it was just a myth!"

Hermione continued walking with Ginny. "Lupin sent it to Harry and Harry gave it to me."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "We were out by the lake and, you know, he's been so on edge lately. Remus thought it would cheer him up."

"That's nice," Ginny said absently.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just…kind of weird. I thought the Marauders gave the jacket to their girlfriends."

Hermione stopped. "I am Harry's girl-friend. We've been friends for about seven years now."

Ginny laughed. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I've got to meet Harry and Ron. I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded as Hermione walked away.

Ron stared at Harry. "Shouldn't you have given the jacket to Ginny?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a jacket! Merlin, you'd think it was a ring or something. Besides, Lupin said to give it to someone special. And Hermione's always been there. It's not a big deal."

"Ginny's going to be upset," Ron said.

Harry stared at Ron. "Why?"

"She'll figure you're over her," Ron shrugged.

"But-."

"So are we sneaking out or what?" Hermione asked when she caught up to them.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said absently.

"Who's the Spice Girls?" Ron asked.

**Hmm. I think the ending was a bit unnecessary, but, whatever. Ernesto rules. Haven't lost power!  
**


	3. Charming

**November, 1977**

Another Sunday, another Marauder meeting. This time it was to actually charm the jackets. At the previous Hogsmeade weekend, they had the jackets made and were told that the charms would work better if it were done individually by the person with the emotion behind it.

"Hey, Prongs?" Sirius asked. He was lounging on his bed with the jacket in front of him.

"Yeah, mate?" James was sitting on the floor with his wand in hand concentrating.

"I can't do this."

James looked up and sighed. "Me neither."

"Hey, Prongs?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah, mate?"

"We need Evans."

James looked up then and when he did, he glared at his friend. "No," he said forcefully.

Sirius sighed. "Of course; because you want to give the jacket _to_ Evans."

"Padfoot," James warned.

"Never mind the fact that she hates you," Sirius continued.

"**Padfoot**."

"Or that she's dating that Ravenclaw prefect," Sirius went on. "But no, you still hold out hope-OOMF."

James had thrown a book at Sirius. "Shut **up**, Padfoot."

Sirius winced as he rubbed his belly. "Touchy subject, is it? Well, no matter. We'll-."

"I got it!" Peter cried.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Someone pinch Peter and wake him up. He's probably dreaming about that Hufflepuff again."

"No," Peter said crossly. "I meant I got the **charm**, moron."

"Oh," Sirius said, slightly disappointed.

"Ignoring you now," Remus said loudly. "Show us, Pete."

"Ah, ah, ah," Sirius said, wagging his finger at Remus. "We are in session, Moony. You must use-OOMF!"

Remus threw a book at Sirius. "Continue, Wormtail."

"So," Peter said importantly. "All you must do is say the incantation with as much feeling as you have toward that. Then the name will appear in fancy lettering that looks quite well against the background of the jacket, if I do say so myself."

Sirius and James exchanged looks before grabbing their jackets and saying the incantation.

"Brilliant, Wormtail!" James exclaimed when 'Lily Evans' appeared on the jacket.

"I know," Peter said smugly.

**_19 years and 8 months later…_**

"Well that was a complete-," Hermione began.

"Don't say waste," Ron said, still in a daze.

Hermione shot an aggravated look at Ron. "Ronald, the show was so…promiscuous."

"Everyone loves promiscuous girls," Harry informed Hermione.

"I find it repulsive."

"You're the only one," Harry said. "Besides, it wasn't all that bad."

"Tell her, mate," Ron put in.

They arrived in their common room and took a seat around the fire.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you too would enjoy such-."

"They were talking about 'girl power' the entire time," Harry pointed out.

"Well, I suppose that was good," Hermione said.

"You know you like them, Hermione," Harry teased.

"So you say," Hermione shot. She stood and stretched. "I'm off to bed, however, I was thinking earlier. Maybe we should do something to preserve our legacy here. Everyone calls us the Golden Trio."

"You want to make jackets?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione shook her head. "I was thinking more like having a mural."

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"We'd have to sneak around of course, they'd hardly let us deface school property," Hermione continued.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Hermione," Harry started.

Hermione looked at him. "Yes?"

"Who **are** you?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione sniffed. "I've realized this past summer that there are more important things than following all the rules. Besides, this is hardly a huge rule to break."

Harry leaned back in his seat. "Then I'm in."

"So am I," Ron agreed.

"Wonderful," Hermione smiled before skipping off to bed.

"We've created a monster," Ron murmured once she was gone.

"I like it," Harry grinned.

**I'm sorry about the longer wait. I'm trying to update as soon as i finish a chapter and i usually wait until i have an extra two before posting, but i have no idea when i'll get hte chance to sit down and write. so enjoy!**


	4. Legacy

**December 1977**

The Marauders were in session once again.

"New news!" James announced. "Evans finally agreed to go out with me. Pay up, Sirius!"

Sirius groaned and dug into his pocket. He produced three galleons. "I was sure Evans would never fall for you," he grumbled.

"Well, she has," Remus smirked. "And not only that, I asked out Emma."

"What'd she say?" Wormtail asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You actually think she turned me down?"

Wormtail laughed and high-fived Remus. They all turned to look at Sirius. Even Wormtail was dating the object of his affections. However long that relationship would last is anyone's guess, however he was happy for now.

Sirius sighed. "I snogged Genevieve in the fourth floor broom closet yesterday," he offered.

"Poor Sirius," James said, shaking his head. "Can't even get a date from the girl he's fancied for three months.

"Says you," Sirius retorted. "You've been after Evans since fourth year!"

"But she gave in," James reminded him.

"It's only been three months!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You expect to chase Margaret for three and a half years before she actually gives in?" Remus asked, incredulously.

"Of course not, you git," Sirius snapped. "I'm just saying that I'm in no rush, is all."

"Suuure," Peter whistled. "Loser," he coughed.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Peter. "If you hadn't opened your mouth, you rat, they wouldn't be bothering me right now. So let's make this very clear when I say: I blame you!"

Peter, Remus, and James all exchanged looks before bursting in laughter.

Sirius sulked.

Meanwhile, in the girl's door room, Margaret was fishing for details since both Lily and Emma were vague in their description of how they fell for their significant other.

"Come on!" Margaret whined. "Tell me. I'm dieing here!"

Lily sighed deeply as though inconvenienced and put down her Teen Witch Weekly. "**If** you must know," she stressed. "Potter and I had to discuss a few things for our Head duties. He asked me out and I just felt like saying yes. So I did."

"Gee, thanks," Margaret deadpanned. She turned to Emma. "How about you? You must have something terribly romantic to say."

Emma put down her hair brush and put her hair into a pony-tail. "Well, Remus and I were patrolling the corridors last night and talking about what we wanted to do after Hogwarts. I asked him what the first thing he wanted to do after he received his diploma. He said he wanted to kiss me," Emma flushed slightly.

"Aaaw," Margaret squealed. "Keep going."

"So I said it was a date," Emma continued. "And he said that perhaps we should have one sooner to practice. I said sure."

Margaret turned to Lily triumphantly. "See? _Emma_ likes to give details."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, big deal. Besides, I don't see you very forthcoming with details about your love life."

Margaret sighed and flopped on her back on her bed. "That's because, Lily darling, I have no love life. Every time I think Sirius is close to asking me out, somebody or some**thing** interrupts."

"I'm sorry," Lily said sincerely.

"It's okay. I just-," Margaret broke off. "Let's not talk of such things. Tell me, **what** are you wearing on your dates?"

Lily and Emma looked at each other before pulling themselves off their beds to find something to wear.

_**19 years and 11 months later**_

Hermione winced when she heard Ron's foot fall to the ground loudly. They were in the process of sneaking into the Great Hall under Harry's cloak. However, it wasn't as easy maneuvering in the cloak since Ron and Harry refused to stop growing!

"Ron, if you step on my foot one more time," Hermione warned.

"Sorry."

Finally they arrived in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Harry pushed them open and the three stood in the doorway staring at the vastness of the hall without students in it.

"Which wall do you want to use?" Harry asked a moment later.

Hermione paused, then pointed at the wall to the left. "Right there. Everyone will see it."

"Let's get started!" Ron exclaimed.

The next morning, Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances and let out little laughs before finally heading down to the great hall. They found the student body along with the staff staring at the mural they'd made the night before.

It was a swirl of color and in the middle of it was Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry was on his broom, Ron was playing chess, and Hermione reading a book. Below the painting was the moniker, "The Golden Trio" in fire.

The hall was buzzing and Hermione checked the face of McGonagall to gauge her reaction. McGonagall wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry either, so Hermione took that to be a good response.

"What do you think? Are we expelled?" Ron leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

"I think we're safe," Hermione told him.

Ron grinned. "Good, because I rather like it.

Harry looked over at the two of them. "You know? I rather like it too."

**One chapter left! Coming...eventually.**


	5. We Solemnly Swear We Are in Love

**June 1978**

After a day of exploring the village of Hogsmeade separately, the Marauders now sat around the fire in the common room with their girlfriends. Peter offered to take a picture to commemorate the day.

"Will you guys sit still?" Peter asked for the fifth time. "I know you guys are happy about being able to shag on a regular basis now, but this is ridiculous!"

While Peter tried to take one shot of the group together, the fact that none of them could keep their hands off each other was proving to be difficult.

"Shut up Wormtail! We were never scared of getting caught shagging," Sirius said.

Lily and Emma flushed and looked away. "Um," Lily said a moment later, "speak for yourself."

"Better yet babe, don't speak at all," Margaret said kissing Sirius' cheek. After over two months of wondering where her and Sirius' state of limbo was going to go, Sirius finally asked her out on Valentine's Day.

"Can we please take this picture before Wormtail hexes us?" James asked.

"I agree," Remus said.

Emma smiled slyly and the moment Peter shouted, "say quidditch!" she grabbed Remus' head and began to snog him.

"Ew! Gross! Spare us please," Margaret cried. Sirius began to fake cry, boogies and everything.

"You two are perfect for each other," Emma said fondly. "Stupid and immature."

"I'm not taking another picture! This is dung! I've been standing here for half an hour and you guys never stop! It's gross and not at all flattering to see you suck each other's face off!" Peter exclaimed huffing up the stairs to the boy dorm.

"What's eating him?" Remus asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Sirius and James said at the same time.

The three exchanged looks before turning their attentions back to their girlfriends. Hogwarts was almost over for them and each had no idea where life was going to take them. The only thing they were sure of was of the message now being written on the jacket they gave to their girlfriend:

_We solemnly swear we are in love._

_**20 Years Later…**_

Of course McGonagall knew who was responsible for the mural. She just chose not to do anything about it. It gave the people hope and it wasn't a bad piece of art, if she said so herself. But now the year was ending and all the seventh years were leaving, to return no more. Hope is all they had.

Once again, Harry and Hermione found themselves walking around the lake during twilight. Hand in hand, they stopped in front of Dumbledore's coffin. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and pulled him down to a sitting position.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "There are too many thoughts for me to ever pick one."

"Try," she encouraged him.

He removed his hand from her grasp and trailed it along the side of the coffin. "I'm terrified," he admitted. "What if I fail? What happens to everyone then?"

"You won't fail," Hermione assured him.

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. She placed her other hand on his heart. "You have something he doesn't have: a heart. You're able to love, Harry, and I'm really glad that I'm one of those people you've let into your heart."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "But-."

"No but," Hermione told him. "Maybe no one can see past this _title_ they gave you, but I can. You're meant to defeat him and when you do, you're going to live a long, fruitful life. Maybe with Ginny," she teased, dropping her hand from his heart.

Harry put his hand down and laughed. "Maybe not with Ginny," he said. "I don't know." He stared off into the chasm. "Thank you," he said a moment later.

"For what?"

"For always saying the right thing."

"I don't know about that," Hermione laughed. "I was chock full of bad advice last year."

Harry looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, but I forgive you."

"Oh, I'm so glad," she deadpanned.

Harry laughed and she joined him a moment later.

"So," he said.

"So?"

They sat in silence for a while.

"How about Romilda Vane?" Harry asked a moment later.

Hermione looked at him. "For what?"

Harry grinned wickedly. "To have that fruitful life with?"

Hermione laughed and pushed him. "Shut up. I hate when you use what I say against me. As for your choice? I hope you get a great job because all the money in your accounts will be gone before the honeymoon is over."

Harry winced. "Ouch, you're right. Cho Chang?"

"Basket case," Hermione said automatically. She flushed and slapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Harry with wide eyes. "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to say that."

But Harry was too busy laughing to respond.

"Stop it," Hermione commanded. "Stop it right now."

Harry stopped laughing and turned pensive. "How about you?"

"I'd like to see you get rid of me," Hermione teased.

"Never," Harry vowed.

And he kept that promise.

**So it's over! This was just a little ficlet, that could have probably just been a one-shot, had I had time to just completely write it as one. But I like it the way it is. For those who have read it before: I'm sorry it was such crap. Really, I am. I'm soooo glad I edited this. Lily, Meet a Charmed One is next, I think. But i won't start that until Levels of Beauty is over. And, that's about it. Thank you ALL for the reviews! Eyes of Emerald, flower123, maraudermarshall, Kait-Lynn23, angel, nettigerlily, hypa4eva. Mucho gracias!**


End file.
